custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Share a Story
'''Share a Story '''is the 9th episode of Season 16. Plot The episode opens up on Kimmy, Jenny, Mikey, Marcus and Brandon scattered around the classroom. Some on chairs, some on chouches and some on the carpet. Everyone is silent except Jenny. She is reading the "Mother Goose Book of Rhymes" to the Barney plush. The "Books are Fun" instrumental chorus suddly plays in the background. Kimmy picks up the Barney plush and starts singing the begining to "Books are Fun". When the song picks up the rest of the kids dance a rountine to books are fun. At the end of the song Barney comes to life. Barney asks the kids why are they reading. The younger kids (Mikey, Kimmy and Jenny) explain that they are doing it for fun while the older kids say that they need to read 2 chapters of their school novel for homework. Barney asks Mikey what is one of his favorite books and Mikey responds wiith "Three Little Pigs!". Barney asks Jenny and Kimmy and they say Cinderella and Mother Goose' Book of Nursery Rhymes . Barney says that he has a suprise for all of them. But they have to wait in the classrom and don't peek outside. When Barney is done the children rush outside and to their suprise Barney made the school playground "Storybook Land". Barney starts sing "Just Imagine" and he shows the kids around storybook land. When the song ends Marcus askes what do they do in storyland. Barney simply says they tell stories. Barney walks over to three miniture houses one with a straw design one with a stick design and one with a brick design. Once ariving to these houses he says "and here's our first story! Three little pigs". The kids all cheer and they start the story. Mikeys the narator, Kimmy plays the part of Curly Tail Pig, Jenny plays Whirly Tail Pig, Brandon plays Swirly Tail Pig and Marcus plays The Big Bad Wolf. In the middle of the story Barney sings "Barney's Silly Pigs". After telling the story of the 3 little pigs the move over to the next story, Cinderella. They tell a shorten version of Cinderella where Jenny is the narator, Kimmy plays Cinderella, Mikey plays the prince, Brandon plays the evil step "father" and Marcus plays the fairy god "father". When they move over to the next story it's "Mother Goose tales". The children are hungry so Barney sings "Have a Snack" and then a meledy of food rhymes. When the children are full they start singing "The Land of Mother Goose" after that they sing their renditions of Mother Goose Rhymes. When they are finished with Mother Goose they sing a shorten version of "Books are Fun". When they are done the children ask Barney what is his favorite story. Barney replys with "Our story. Each day with my friends is another page in the book.". The children thank Barney and they start singing "I Love You". At the end of the episode Storybook land isn't there anymore. It changes back to the regular playground. It shows the Barney plush on top on a pile of books. Cast *Barney *Kimmy *Jenny *Mikey *Marcus *Brandon Songs #Barney Theme Song #Books are Fun! #Just Imagine #Barney's Silly Pigs #Have a Snack #Sweet Song Meledy (Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater, The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, The Queen of Hearts, Sing a Song of Sixpence) #The Land of Mother Goose #Mother Goose Rhymes (London Bridge, One Two Buckle My Shoe, Simple Simon, Jack and Jill, Mary Mary Quite Contrary, The Land of Mother Goose (Reprise)) #Books are Fun! (reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Storybook Land from "Sing and Dance with Barney" appears again but it is redesigned to fit the set and to be relevent to the episode plot. *They return they "1997-'98" version of "Books are Fun!" for the first time singing it but the reprise uses the "1999-present" version